Alysa and Alliah Aiday's Adventures
by White Moon Falcon Ninja
Summary: Parody of the 1993-94 Double Dragon Cartoon, for Rayel Kyrios and Trinity Angel. Rated K just to be safe.
1. Stage 1: 2 Sides of a Coin

**Alysa and Alliah Aiday's Adventures**

 **by**

 **White Lego Ninja**

 **Disclaimer: Double Dragon cartoon belongs to Tradewest, and DIC Entertainment.**

 **Alliah belongs to Rayel Kyrios and Trinity Angel.**

 **Author's Notes: Hello and thanks for clicking on this story of mine. It's not easy keeping off of the Internet and using up Mobile Data when there's so many things from your childhood you miss.**

 **Fiftieth Story! Big Five-O Baby! Woop woop!**

 **This story will take place in Alternate Universe, (AU) with technology from 2007-2017, but in the 1990s.**

 **Acknowledgements:**

 **Rayel Kyrios and Trinity Angel: Sorry this took so long. Work, looking for Double Dragon cartoon on DVD, watching said cartoon on kiss cartoon dot me, (All lowercase letters, no spaces, and dot symbol not word,) starting my Fun-Finity Dolls business... Life has just been way too hectic.**

 **Also, fair heads up, Season 1, Episode 1: "The Shadow Falls", and Season 1, Episode 6: "Over The Line", one of the twin Lee brothers/Double Dragons; Billy and Jimmy, will be the Shadow Boss. Which means, in this fic of mine, one of Alliah, (you,) and Alysa, (me,) will be the second-in-command of the Villain. Please forgive me for trying, perhaps too hard, to remain with Canon.**

 **Stage 1: Two sides of a Coin**

 _Prologue: Metro City, 1975, 15 years ago._

She raced through the streets, the bundle in her arms clutched tight to her chest. She huffed, making sure to take a deep breath every so often, as to keep her oxygen up.

From behind, the sound of a truck engine could be heard. And why not? There was a huge 'Monster' Truck after her. But so much emphasis was placed on 'Monster', not just because it had the huge wheels and such, but also because it was designed to resemble a giant green chameleon. Where the builders got the idea of giving it a huge scorpion's tail on the back, no one knew.

Serenity Aiday ran to the building she'd been looking for; A huge dojo, designed to resemble the temple, castle... whatever they call the buildings from Oriental China, or Feudal Japan. The ones with the red walls, and pyramid shaped roof and stuff.

The doors swung open, she ran inside, and the doors slowly creaked closed. The headlights of the evil truck stopped on the dojo doors, seeming to analyze the symbol upon them; a pair of crescent moons curved and set to form a heart, the sleeping faces smiling at each other.

And then the truck rumbled off.

Certain her baby was safe, she took a few deep breaths, and calmed herself.

"You should be safe here, darling," she said to the child in the bundle. The child couldn't be much more than five weeks old. She had hair of snowy white, eyes of icy blue, and the cutest rosy pink cheeks one could ever see on a child.

Slowly, but with much confidence, Serenity approached the figure on the far side of the chamber. She wore a yellow headcloth and a white gi with loose-fitting sleeves. On the chest of her gi was the same symbol upon the dojo doors.

"Eldest Ninja," Serenity addressed her, kneeling, "Los Toros Negros have taken my child's twin sister. Please protect her until I find my other daughter. She belongs here with you."

She opened the blanket her child was bundled in, and the mark that was on the dojo doors was on the baby's chest. The baby shivered gently, not approving of her mommy opening her blankie. Her birthmark, however, glowed as though responding to the aging master.

"Her name's Alysa. Alysa Aiday."

The elder woman held out her hands for the child, and Serenity gently placed the tiny baby into them.

"She shall remain safe here," said the Eldest Ninja in a gentle voice.

"Thank you, Eldest Ninja," Serenity said, bowing politely.

"Go now. Seek your other daughter. Bring her here if you can find her."

Serenity stood up, bowed one last time, and turned to leave. She stopped just inside the doors when a sound caught her ears.

"Mum. Mamama? Ma-ma..." Alysa was calling for her mother. But Serenity went through the dojo doors.

"You shall be a great Falcon, Alysa Aiday," said the Eldest Ninja, cradling Alysa. "You shall live by the will of the Moon." She held the child high, smiling, as she continued. "You shall be a champion of the children. A protector of the innocent and helpless. You shall become a Kunoichi."

The child's birthmark glowed with energy again, as though the elderly master's words were energizing it.

 _Metro City, 1990: Present_

The day was beautiful; Seventy-one degrees, no wind, no clouds. The people were going about their daily routines; a Bank truck pulling up to stop on a curb, a girl going along on her SoloYike, **(So- Low- Yike)** a mother wearing a baby sling across her chest while riding her Yike Bike...

But suddenly, the noise of a helicopter could be heard overhead. The child on the Soloyike heard first. She quickly turned around and headed back the way she had come, saying: "Torocopter!"

From inside the, "Torocopter", there came the enthusiastic yells of one of the passengers.

"YEE-HAW! Way to ride this Rhino! Time to rope us some big bucks, Oroku!"

 **Note: So maybe I might mention the names of people from other cartoons or video games, I don't own any of those either. No, Oroku is NOT a reference to the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles villain, Oroku Saki the Shredder. I was wrenching my mind trying to think of a three syllable name, and that was all I came up with.**

"Keep your voice down!" Oroku growled. Then he turned back to the controls and muttered to himself. "Just my luck. The first job for the new Torolord, and I get stuck with a crazy cow brat."

 **All right, fine! So maybe the names I think up for the villains are strange and there's probably no words for them in the Dictionary or Wikipedia. But come on! It's Fan-Fiction, not my attempt at a makeshift J. K. Rowling Harry Potter novel! In which case, I MUST be blunt: Words like "Dementor", and "Thestral", or names like "Voldemort", "Padfoot", and "Umbridge" were strange to me the first time.**

"Hey, this new boss is my kind of buckaroo," said Phillip. "A job like this in broad daylight."

Suddenly, he was grabbed by his collar by Oroku.

"Uh-oh!"

"This new Torolord is different," he warned, his orange eyes seeming to glow. His face would be red with anger, but it was concrete grey. "For one thing, it's a Torolady; being a she and all. She does strange, scary stuff. But if we mess up, she will do them to us."

Phillip tugged at his shirt and straightened his 'Armor'. It was what looked like a footballer's shoulder pads, but with spikes on the shoulders, and held up by an X shaped harness over his chest.

"Aww you worry too much, Big Fella," said Phillip. "This job will go fine. No one gonna stop us. HA HA!"

They swung the Torocopter around as the other vehicles moved into position.

 **# # #**

Not far away from where the Bank vehicle was stopped, in the red dojo, a girl of fifteen with snowy white hair and icy blue eyes, was training. Alysa Aiday stood before a large steel girder. She held her arms forward, then spun on her heel, doing a high spin kick.

"KEY-YAAAH!" Alysa yelled, gesturing to Karate Chop the girder. But her hand stopped about five inches above the girder, her body glowing with white energy. The girder began to creak and bend, as though massive pressure were being applied by an invisible force.

 **CLAANNK!**

A gap formed in the center of the girder, like a slash mark from a very sharp, very powerful sword.

"Very good," came the Eldest Ninja's voice from behind. Alysa turned and faced her sensei.

"Fifteen years ago, I said you would be Whit Moon Ninja. You have fulfilled your desiny, Alysa. And just in time, for: I will be departing soon."

"Eldest Ninja, this can't be possible," Alysa protested. "You must still have many years yet."

The Eldest Ninja came down the short flight of stairs and put her arm over Alysa's shoulders.

"No my child. As the sun and snow fall in the winter night, so must I go."

At that moment, the young girl who had spotted the Torocopter, a blue-eyed blonde girl named Megan Hobbie, came racing into the dojo.

"Eldest Ninja! Alysa! It's Los Toros Negros!" Megan grabbed Alysa's arm and began tugging on her. "Come on! You have to stop them!"

"Megan," Alysa said, gently taking Megan's hand off her arm, "remember the Moon Ninja code: ' _The Only Sure way to win a fight is to avoid it_ '."

"It's gonna be Pain in Spain out there, gal!" Megan cried. "The Torocopter's moving in over the park!"

"Alysa," said Eldest Ninja, "this time the girl is right. Sometimes, a Falcon must fight the battle, if she is to prevent the war."

She turned and walked up the stairs toward a display stand, and continued:

"The shadow of evil is falling over our city, and I fear it is more powerful now than ever before. I can no longer use my strength to stop it, but you can."

Alysa knelt before the aging master as she presented a white saber in scabbard.

"Do not battle if it can be avoided. If you must fight, you must not injure. Never intentionally harm another; for it may lead to harm of an innocent."

"Yeah!" Megan cried as Alysa took the saber.

"Press the saber to your chest," said Eldest Ninja. Alysa slowly pulled the saber out from its scabbard, and did so. "Feel its power."

"Wow!" Megan called as the sword glowed white with energy. After a few moments, Alysa sheathed the weapon, and tucked the saber in the belt over her chest and shoulder. The Eldest Ninja gave two final tidbits of advice before Alysa began her new journey;

"Ahead lies your greatest test: The power of the Shadow. Reemember; Good and Evil are as close as the other side of the coin."

ALysa placed her hands together; right fist in left palm, chest height, and bowed her head.

"As you command, Eldest Ninja. I will fight for the children." Alysa pumped her fist, then turned and got on her vehicle; It was a modified Ryno Motorcycle, done with the rear luggage rack, the handle on the front to pick it up and carry it, and the handlebars beside/behind the rider like the Yike Bike.

"You, Alysa Aiday," said the Eldest Ninja, "are White Moon Ninja: Falcon, now."

"All right!" cried Megan as Alysa raced off to meet the challenge of Los Toros Negros.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **All right, that was a rather stimulating effort on my part. Especially since I actually got farther than I thought without having to eat up data watching the episode multiple times over.**

 **Terrible news friends: The Magic Cradle Megan baby doll I was looking for, the Blue-eyed blonde caucasian for $202.50, is gone. Now there's only the black version left.**

 **It's people's selfishness and failure to understand others' wants/needs, like the failures of the lady I live with,, that cause Depression, and people wanting to... Let's play nice and say: "Do themselves in"**

 **Rayel Kyrios and Trinity Angel: Really hope you both enjoy this one of mine. Don't worry, we'll get to Alliah, in time.**

 **Cheers!**

 **White Lego Ninja**


	2. Stage 2: First Battle, Foiled plan

**Alysa Aaliah Aiday's Adventures**

 **by**

 **White Lego Ninja**

 **Author's Notes: Rayel Kyrios, please forgive me for the long wait.**

 **Again, life is too hectic.**

 **Also, why are you just Rayel Kyrios? What happened to Trinity Angel??**

 **Stage 2: First battle, Foiled plan**.

The two officials in the bank vehicle had just finished their lunch when a bus pulled up behind them.

"In position and ready," came Philip's voice from the Torocopter. "Let it rip! YA-HAHAHAHA!"

As Oroku moved the copter just above the bank vehicle, Philip blasted it with a proton laser pistol. The blast made a hole in the roof.

"Hit it, Josh! We're under attack!" called the guard in the passenger seat.

A Toro Negro hopped onto the back of the vehicle just before it tried to speed off. A red flatbed pickup stopped in front of the bank vehicle; the hoods of both vehicles smashed inward.

The Toro Negro, now on the roof of the vehicle, threw both of the guards out of the vehicle. Then an associate joined him, and they both jumped into the vehicle through the roof.

A nearby police car raced onto the scene, sirens screaming.

The lady officer, a hazel eyed redhead in her early twenties, spun her baton and faced a Toro. But he activated what looked like triple claws; gleaming red, laser like blades, from his black steel armband.

As he charged the officer, she ducked, put her palm on his chest, and threw him over her head.

"Aww, how'd the law get here so darn fast?" Philip asked, seeing the action from the cockpit.

The villainous warriors surrounded the officer.

"This is Officer Sonya White. I need reinforcements!" she called into her small headset, which was linked wirelessly to the communications equipment in her vehicle.

"Adios, Policia!" Philip cried, blasting her vehicle. It heated; glowing red, and exploded. When it landed, all the doors had come off, the hood was bent, and all four tires were flat.

"So much for calling reinforcements," Officer White sighed. The four Toro Negros moved in.

Suddenly there came the sound of a motorcycle engine.

"KEE-YAAH!" Alysa cried. She raced in a circle, kicking down the Toros Negros.

"What is this, the cavalry to the rescue?" Sonya asked.

"Watch my back," Alysa said, stepping off her bike. Two warriors attacked. But Alysa grabbed one's ankle, spun him round; knocking his associate into a tree, and threw him up and onto a tree branch.

Alysa stepped up to a smiling Sonya, and held out her hand.

"Alysa Aiday."

"Officer Cadet Sonya White," Sonya answered. "Pleased to meet ya."

From above, a laser blast hit the tree. It came creaking down as Sonya cuffed a Toro. But Alysa quickly slashed through the tree; her saber glowing with energy.

"I'm impressed," Sonya giggled. "You've got potential as a Sushi chef."

"Ride on Toro!" Philip called as he rode the claw down, latched it onto the money bags, and rode it like a bull as the chopper flew off.

"They got away!" Sonya exclaimed.

"It's just money," Alysa said. "The thing is no one got hurt."

Seeing Sonya's face, Alysa continued: "Sorry I didn't help, but I can only use my power to protect innocent from harm. It's the Code of the Falcon."

Alysa climbed back on her bike, and rode off to the Dojo.

"She's a White Falcon," smiled Sonya. "That explains everything."

 **At the Dojo:**

"She's gone?!" Alysa cried.

"I'm sorry, Alysa," said Megan.

"Eldest Ninja, why did you leave now? I'm lost without you. What can I do next?"

"Well, you cancan help me stop Los Toros Negros," came Sonya's voice from the doors. "I've been authorized to make you a special deputy."

"Me?" Alysa asked. "Remember, I must honor the Code of the Falcon."

"You'll be honoring that. Besides, we've got a code every bit as strict. The Law? Heard of it?"

"Go for it, Officer Aiday!" Megan cheered.

"You're on!" Alysa smiled, taking the badge.

 **In the bad part of town:**

The two thugs approached a large black building. What was odd about this structure, was that it seemed to have no entrance or exit.

"The Torolady is going to blame us for the woman cop joining the New Falcon Master," Oroku complained.

"You worry too much," said Philip.

They passed through the wall, and entered what looked like a sewer tunnel with flat-screen TVs on the walls. But they saw themselves in the screens, like trick mirrors that made you look bigger.

"You're late," a female voice said from... the wall??

On the far side of the room, a black figure appeared to step off the wall. A huge purple flame burned in front of a huge red bust of the Greek Mythological monster; the Minotaur. The idea was that when she sat in the throne, it gave the impression of the monster openine his mouth wide to devour the faint-hearted.

"I am not pleased with your performance, Gentlemen," she growled.

She drew a scythe and held the blade out. Purple-grey energy zapped them and as she lifted the scythe, they were lifted into the air.

"B-B-But Boss, we got the loot!" Philip exclaimed.

"And you lost all your Toro Soldiers," the Torolady replied. "I will not tolerate disgrace. Do I make myself clear?!"

"Yes, ma'am," they weakly answered.

She lowered her scythe, and they hit the ground; Oroku on his chest, Philip on his shoulder blades.

"Don't fail me again," growled the Torolady. "Now get up! I've got a new job for you."

 **Uh-oh! The lady's getting mad.**

 **Rayel Kyrios: Hope you're enjoying thus far. Can you guess who the Torolady is?**

 **Read, Review, and lots of positive feedback, please!**

 **Cheers!**

 **White Lego Ninja**


	3. Sad News

**Until such time I get Double Dragon cartoon complete series on DVD, I won't be updating "Alysa and Aaliah Aiday's Adventures"** **Unless someone does me the service of giving me ideas that ACTUALLY WILL work gor my stories, I might end up leaving forever, to use Wattpad more.**


End file.
